1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water leakage detection device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known a water leakage detection device or a water leakage sensing device which detects water leakage from piping or plumbing in an equipment or an apparatus.
For example, JP-A-2004-317454 discloses in the abstract section that a water leakage detection circuit A includes: a signal generation circuit 24 which outputs a drive signal; a bridge circuit 22 which includes a plurality of transistors, to which electric power from a DC power source 21 is supplied, and which receives the drive signal from the signal generation circuit 24; a water leakage sensor section 26 which includes a detection conductor which always has a voltage with constant positive and negative peak values according to an output of the bridge circuit 22 based on the drive signal from the signal generation circuit 24, and outputs a constant current to the bridge circuit 22, when there is no water leakage; and a voltage-level determination circuit 33 which determines water leakage based on a change in an output voltage of the bridge circuit 22 caused by a change in an output current from the water leakage sensor section 26 due to splashing of liquid onto the water leakage sensor section 26. Further, JP-A-2004-317454 explains, as an effect, that since the water leakage detection circuit is configured by a digital circuit, a transformer is not necessary contrary to a related-art water leakage detection circuit which is configured by an analog circuit, and thus it is possible to simplify and lighten the water leakage detection circuit.